The Higher You Climb the Harder You Fall
by sauskegirl15
Summary: Sakura lost both parents to a mysterious murder and is sent to live in an orphanage where she soon makes a failed attempt at suicide. A year passes and Sakura is adopted, but suddenly finds herself falling for her new step brother. DeidaraxSakura deisaku


Chapter One

* * *

"And just in here is your room."

Pushing back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear the girl opened the door to reveal a very plain room. The walls were a lightened tan and the bed was in right corner and a few feet away there was a window with closed black curtains. The only other notable objects in the room were a white desk with a round black stool and a dresser the same color as the desk.

Sakura figured that since there was no lamp in the room that the window would provide adequate light. Although she wasn't all too sure since the sun had already set for the day.

Sakura stepped into the room and stood frozen; she could feel the eyes of her new step sister looking down upon her with pity. It was as though she was no different than a long lost puppy trying to find its place.

"Ino…uh so where's your…I mean…our…"

"Oh Mom and Dad won't be back for a few hours. Ino dropped Sakura's bag in the room and began walking back down the hallway towards the stairs. "Work, work, work it's the same old story; anyways Dei will be back pretty soon I think."

"Dei?" Sakura caught up with Ino and gave her a puzzled look.

Ino rolled her eyes and continued on down the stairs into the kitchen with Sakura in tow. "Seriously when mom and dad talked to you like a day ago didn't they tell you anything?"

She shook her head and watched as Ino pulled a frozen pizza out of the fridge before setting it on the counter.

"Dei is my or I guess now _our_ brother." Ino sighed and then smiled, "He's such a trouble maker…you know always involved in the wrong groups."

Alls Sakura could manage was an "Oh."

After putting the pizza in the oven to bake Ino motioned for Sakura to sit with her at the table in the dining room. Sakura obliged and for a moment they sat in silence but then Ino decided to continue her speech about Deidara.

Throughout Ino's rant Sakura would occasionally make eye contact, sometimes she would nod as though she understood everything thoroughly, yet every few minutes she would pick up on a few facts.

First fact she learned about her new step brother was that he held the record for getting the most detentions in one semester. Seventy-four to be exact, Sakura could only thing of what an impressive challenge that must have been considering that there are roughly seventy five days in one semester.

Fact number two was that Deidara and Ino were both seniors, while Sakura much to her sadness was only a sophomore.

Sakura was pulled from her review when she saw that Ino was viciously waving her hand in front of her face in an attempt to snap her out of her daze.

"Sorry, I was just-"

Ino clearly didn't care that Sakura hadn't been paying attention and only cared that she had someone to talk to or rather dump all of her complaints on. Walking back into the kitchen Ino pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and filled them both with water.

"So have you ever been to boarding school?"

"Huh?"

"What have you never heard of it?"

Sakura took a sip of her water and set the cup down.

"I've heard of it, I think one of my friends went to one once." Sakura paused and then the thought occurred to her. "Wait does this mean I'm going to boarding school?!"

"Yea, Deidara and I have been attending this one that's only a few hours away from here since our freshman year. It's not a big deal, you'll probably like it."

"I guess it'll be fun."

A large noise of someone slamming the front door shut caused Sakura to jump out of the chair with a short scream. She turned to see Ino laughing quietly and watched as the girl stood up and casually greeted the boy who had just entered.

The first thing Sakura noticed was that he had a barely noticeable amount of blood dripping from his mouth to his chin.

She watched as Ino led him into the kitchen and began to clean up the blood with a wet cloth.

"God Deidara you really should quit that group of yours."

"Not gonna happen, un."

Ino rolled her eyes and playfully flicked the boy in the forehead. The boy groaned as Ino giggled and rubbed where she hit him in an over dramatic manner.

_So that's Deidara…my new brother…_

His hair was so long that he could practically pass for a girl; it startled Sakura at how similar Ino and Deidara were. They both had blonde hair pulled back in ponytails and their eyes were both blue, plus something about them just screamed twins.

_Twins?!_

Sakura cautiously stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys aren't by any chance twins are you?"

Both Ino and Deidara gave up their game for a moment and looked at Sakura. The boy turned to Ino and spoke as though Sakura wasn't even there.

"Who's this?"

"You can be so dumb Dei. I mean, jeez mom and dad have only been talking about her for the past three months!"

"I pretty much just tune everyone out, un."

"Obviously!"

Deidara leaned in and whispered in Ino's ear. "So is she one of your hot friends you're always talking on the phone with?"

Even though he was whispering Sakura heard every word. "Actually-"

"She's our new sister pervert!"

Raising an eyebrow Deidara stared at Sakura for a moment then he gracefully extended his hand to her.

"Well nice to meet you uh…"

"Sakura."

She took hold and shook his hand, feeling as though it was more of an awkward business meeting than a new stepbrother and stepsister meeting for the first time.

"Pretty name Sakura; I'm Deidara by the way, un."

"She already knows that stupid."

"Really, un? So then what else does she know?"

Deidara's eyes bore in Sakura as though he was waiting for her to confess that she knew his deepest and darkest secret.

"I don't know much actually."

His eyes lightened and a wash of relief came over his face.

"So Ino didn't tell you about the incident, un?"

"No…what do you mean by incident?"

A sly grin crept up upon Deidara's face. "Allow me to tell you. Finally someone didn't hear this courtesy of Ino."

Ino delivered a swift blow to the side of Deidara's head. "Seriously, it's her first day as part of our family and you're already attempting to scar her for life!"

"What some people find it funny, un!"

"Nobody finds it funny that you got tricked into smoking some weird drug and then proceeded to give a speech in front of the entire student body! It's a wonder you weren't' expelled."

"Well thanks you, Sakura knows now and for your information, un, a few people laughed during my speech!"

"No one laughed, what were you high or something? Oh wait. You were!"

_So this is my new beginning, huh?_

"Hey Sakura tomorrow I'll totally take you around the city, un. Maybe I can introduce you to some of my friends, does that sound good?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure."

Ino put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and warned her right then and there.

"Trust me when I say this…you do _**not**_ want to meet his friends."

* * *

Plz Review :)


End file.
